Potters through time
by Ashandarei
Summary: The war is over for little less than two decades, and Harry's and Ginny's children more or less rulle the Hogwarts. What happens when some of them get themselves trown back to the time of Marauders?
1. PTT: Prologue Snippets

Potters through time

Prologue: Snippets

September 2.1996

Ginevra Molly Weasley found herself running thru the school at deathpace, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. A hundred thoughts running thru her head; the most dominant one was about what in the name of Merlin did Harry have to discuss with her, on the second day of the school, that required her to immediately come to the room of requirements, and not tell anybody about it and first second was her contemplation of how much Harry had appeared to have changed since the end of last semester, and battle at the department of mysteries. How much more mature and thoughtful he acted, and how less naïve, but somehow more open or, more precisely, less drawn in himself and less… well, self-centered, but in that noble, self-blaming way of his, had he become. And, somewhere in the back of her consciousness, she had added cute as well.

The door swung open as soon as she approached, and that only served to increase her already rapidly growing paranoia. Unable to control herself, she blurted, as soon as she saw Harry "What is it Harry? Is something wrong with Ron?" and, as if fate decided to rub salt in her wound, or less metaphorically as if that was not embarrassing enough, she had to blurt it in the most hysterical voice even she had ever heard.

Harry, for his part, only chuckled, obviously amused by her odd act. And answered her jokingly "You mean, beside being head over heals smitten by Hermione, and to great of a git to admit it to himself? No, nothing's wrong with your brother"

Ginny was surprised, and truthfully, very delighted by the amount of relaxed, carefree humor displayed by Harry. She was certain that it was first in some time… Actually, she was dead certain that it was the first time he joked since May.

Then his face got serious once again, and he gave her a sign to sit on a chair across from his with his hand.

As soon as she sat down, he rose up, and locked the doors, and then returned into his chair. He took her hands into his own, and looked at her eyes.

"First of all", he started, "I want to apologise for being such a bloody git all these years, and ignored you…" Ginny started to blush furiously, but as much as she wished, something in his eyes just didn't allow her to lower hers. As soon as those words left his mouth, she started to protest, but he brushed it off, and continued "… I know that there are thousand of excuses for that, each and any of them as justifying as you can get, and part of responsibility for that is yours, you still deserved better treatment. I should have treated you way better then I had, and I should never ever have had just signed you off as 'Ron's little sister' and not a person of your own." He finished in very serious voice, then a small grin graced his lips and his eyes lit up before he added "You know, if there was one bright spot in the last school year, it was the fact that I could meet the real Ginny Weasley" His gaze became a bit far away as he was speaking.

Then his eyes darkened somewhat, although his far-away gaze remained, and he added, "That, and I managed to outgrow my crush, and start looking with my hearth, mind and soul, not my eyes and hormones…" there was a slight note of irony, barely noticeable, in his tone. Soon after he started saying that, he got up and he got to the wall, in which, conveniently, appeared a window. As he stared out the window, he continued speaking, and by the tone of his voice, Ginny could guess it was about the actual reason he had invited her there. As his first words leaved his mouths, she rose and approached him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, although she had no clue why she did that, and stared out the window as well.

"I won't lie to you Gin, this summer was complete hell. With Sirius' death, the weekly death reports and… Something else, I was on the brink of madness, but I survived. And what gave the strength to survive was… You…" it appeared that he had foreseen her reaction and quickly continued before she got the chance to respond, "…The memory of your words from Christmas pulled me out from self-blame, and the knowledge that you not only managed to survive your personal demons after your first year, but also managed to become as strong as you showed me you were, gave me strength to confront my own demons, and emerge victorious. And then, after I managed to get a hold of myself, I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you. The thought of you was my comfort for so long that, when my crisis had gone, the need to think about you remained. And I realized fully then, what wrong had I done to you, and also… How perfect you are." His voice sounded nervous as he said those few last words, and he turned his head to look at her and then quickly looked down as he said "Ginny, I know that you outgrew your crush, and moved on, but I hope that you could give a chance to a dense boy with gift for attracting trouble…"

But he didn't get to finish it, because he suddenly found himself forcibly turned around, and having Ginny's lips on his own. Although surprised, he managed to return the kiss with all the passion welled up in himself, and get as much passion out of Ginny. They stayed locked in kiss for well over twenty minutes, her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his impossibly unruly black hair, his arms strongly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closely to himself.

When the kiss finally broke up, he gave her devilish grin and asked her "Does that mean you accept?"

She just dazedly looked at him and smiled softly, enjoying every second in his arms, and lowered her head on his chest. "Harry, I have never stopped wishing for you, I had not gone over you, just gave up on you. And even then, it was not just a crush, well in the beginning it was, but there was always something more in it, I have always felt something more for you, now I know that, even back then I loved you, and I still do" She said quietly in his chest, not afraid in the least that those words in this early stage of their relationship could scare him away. And her certainty was not ill based for he just took one had from her waist, and raised her head, so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, too." He told her softly, before leaning for another kiss; this one even better than the first one for, although as passionate as the first one, this one was less feverish, and softer, tenderer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

September 26. 1999

Harry was not nervous. To say he was nervous would be completely untrue. Because that would be THE understatement of the eon. He had gone over simple nervousness hours ago. He had even gone over panic, and mortification. Now, he was in a state that looked normal and carefree, but it was on the same level of state as insanity in its essence.

As dinner had finally neared it's end, he sighed inwardly, and collected himself. And then he did it. The one thing that both took all of his courage, and took no courage at all to do.

He stood up from his place on the table and asked for a moment of attention. All of the faces turned up to him, and it didn't help to his nerves that half of them were Weasleys. Yet he continued.

"Firstly, I want to thank you all for being with me all this time, and being my family by all but blood. That especially goes to you Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. You two, and your children have always treated me like one of your own. Tonight, I want you to be witnesses of my wish to become one of you legally as well." After he said that, he turned to surprised Ginny who had sat next to him. He kneed before her, and took out a small, ornately carved box from his pocket, and opened it. It contained a simple ring made out of white gold, with two red runes carved around an emerald.

He took breath, and started "Ginny, I know that we are still young, but I also know that there will never be any person I could ever love as much as I love you, although, I have a sense that will change once I become a parent…" He chuckled, as well as everybody else at the table. Molly Weasley's eyes had watered in happiness.

"…Will you honor me, and by the way give me enough material to shred millions of dementors into pieces…" New round of chuckling came, "…And accept to marry me?"

Ginny just gave him an amused look, before bursting into laugh. She needed a moment to recover before she could answer him, although she was still smiling manically. "Well, I certainly have to give it to you, you have some guts. Proposing to an eighteen year old, in front of her parents and five of her hyper-protective older brothers" she told him in mocked awe.

"Of course I'll marry you, you obnoxious prat…"

February 12. 2000

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasly, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, in good and worst until death do you apart"

"I do!"

"And, do you, Ginevra Molly Weasly take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in good and worst until death do you apart"

"I do!"

"By the power bestowed me by god, and the government of our country, I pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Harry and Ginevra Potter. You may kiss the bride…

June 14. 2000

Ron Weasley panickly bursted into the hospital room at saint Mungo's, where his apparently pregnant sister Ginny was suited for showing too early. He approached her and his brother in law, and his best friend Harry. Not far behind him was his girlfriend, and Harry's other best friend Hermione.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" He asked even before they could greet him.

"Nothing serious, the healer says that it is to be expected with multiple babies" answered Harry, a big, deliriously happy grin spread across his face.

"Twins?" was all he could muster in shock.

"We're having pair of twins" answered Ginny blissfully, while holding Harry's hand.

"Well of course you're having pairs, twins always come in pairs" said dumbly, still recovering Ron. But Hermione on the other side got the true meaning of Ginny's words and before either Harry or Ginny could explain to Ron she did "No, you twit. What your sister meant was that they are having quadruplets" She told him, beaming with happiness for her friends and their luck

"Quad-what?" asked dumbfounded Ron

"Four babies…" Explained Ginny…

January 20. 2002

Harry sighed. He wished he had never have to see this place in his life, but he knew that he had to do it before an innocent life is destroyed. He heavily wished Ginny was there, but he knew that the their recently born triplets needed her more than him. He sighed once again and went to knock on the door to the #4 private drive.

He heard the grunting of his cousin announcing that he'll answer in a minute.

He would have considered Dudley's face comical in probably any other situation, but at the present, he felt a bit sick. And he felt even more repulsed after Dudley howled "You! What are you freak doing at my respectable home!"

"I don't think anything of yours could be called respectable Dudley…" Harry answered in cold, steady voice and continued in such"…But I'm afraid I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with you. I have to talk to you, and I advise you not to irritate me, nothing stops me from just blasting you."

Dudley visibly paled, and moved aside. Still Dudley wouldn't be Dudley if he shoved more than a tiny bit of intelligence so he had to add "Make it quick".

"Oh, believe me, I have no intention of being here any longer than I absolutely must." Answered Harry gravely.

They went into the living room where skinny woman with obviously dyed hair, and a bit too large chest greeted them with snotty "Who is this riffraff, honey?".

Harry chose to ignore this comment and answered, nearly pleasantly "Pleasure meeting you Sheryl, I'm your husband's cousin Harry, and I have something important to discuss with the two of you, so if you would please sit down…"

Her face darkened, and she spit out at him "No good-for nothing freak will tell me what to do in my home…" but there was where Harry's patience wore off, and he wiped out his wand and with lightning speed silenced , pushed into the chair, and petrified her. Resheating his wand he said conversationally, as if nothing had happened "Now, I hope we can speak civilly" then he undid the 'silencio' spell with a wave of his hand, and sat himself down comfortably.

Dudley was torn. On one side he wanted to pounce on Harry for treating his wife in such way, but his fear of Harry's powers won over, and he gently sat down on a chair next to Sheryl's.

"So, now that we're all comfortable, we can start" said Harry, his voice serious, and tired "It is about your son…" but Dudley cut him of "What do you want from my boy" he howled, as he raised from his chair, his fear forgotten for the time being, and loathing radiating from him.

"Sit down" Harry commanded coldly as he once again whipped his wand. "I want to save him from living hell. Since my second round of children came a bit under a week ago, I went to Hogwarts to check if their names are in the book that automatically records the name of every newborn with magical abilities and to my surprise, there I also found the name of Clinton Dursley, born to Dudley and Sheryl Dursley on August 20th last year. And I'm telling you now, I'll be damned before I allow another innocent life be ruined by the fate I experienced by you and those two Ghouls you call parents…" Dudley raised again in furry, but a threatening pointing of Harry's wand got him back in the chair. "You have a choice of being cooperative, or making it hard for you. Either way, little Clinton goes with me, and you end up with altered memories. The only difference is whether I'll just wipe this past five months from your heads and leave, or professionals will carefully alter your memories so there is no damage for you. So what is your choice?"

At once Sheryl answered "You can take the little freak! I want no such thing anywhere near me!" Harry made a forced smile and answered "Now, you see how easy it is to be reasonable"…

Run at a speed faster then the runner thought possible to ever accomplish in her/his life.

I'm not certain if this is the correct wording but, truthfully, I don't care.


	2. PTT: Chapter 1 Crashing the patrol

Potters through time

Chapter one: Crashing the patrol

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

To everyone's surprise, James Potter, the newly appointed Head Boy, although the very fact that HE was the Head boy was a shock all by itself, had volunteered to do the every prefects bane, so called nocturne rounds, all year long, and, as if that wasn't shocking enough, he agreed to do them with whomever that gets the patrol.

And now, the very first night, he was lucky, for his partner was non other than one of his best friends, Remus Lupin. And that of course meant that the other half of their little gang, consisted of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, decided to follow them, and bobby trap anything they could. Of course the bobby traps were not anything dangerous, just little pranks that would simply humiliate the unwary victims. And, to avoid detection of any member of staff that they could run into, although there was not much chance for that happening, they were covered by James' invisibility cloak.

They were going thru the lover western part of the castle, thru the dungeon, and, to Sirius' endless misery, way on the other side of the castle from Slytherin quarters, when something very unusual happened, and in a place such as Hogwarts, very little is considered unusual. All of the torches had suddenly gone out, and there was some quick turquoise flash on the far out part of the hallway, which instead of ending just a dozen feet away from them, now spread a few dozen of hundreds of feet from the spot they were standing on.

James turned around uncomfortably, and addressed the direction he expected Sirius and Peter were. "Uh, Pads, is it just me, or the north-to-west corridor just appeared two and a half months early, followed with some serious light effects?"

Sirius and Peter meanwhile appeared, seemingly out of thin air, to the left of Remus and James, and whey out of James' gaze. The fact that Sirius didn't immediately start chewing off James for using that cursed shortening of his nickname, only showed the surprise and worry of usually mischievous young man.

They took their wands out, and proceeded down the corridor. Peter wanted to turn back, but James insisted that he, as a head boy, and Remus, as a perfect and his patrol mate, had to investigate, and that naturally meant that Sirius was going as well, so Peter really didn't have much choice. Still, he stayed as far behind as he could.

As they neared the spot where the turquoise flash came from, they were suddenly aware of voices coming from one of the chambers up ahead. They exchanged worried looks, and proceeded even more carefully and slowly. As they neared the door that housed the muffled voices, suddenly one of the voices stopped being muffled and became extremely agitated, and chilly.

"Lily, what kind of bloody mess did one of imbecilic ideas concocted in that overflatted red head of yours make now. When will you start bloody thinking" still, as irritated as the speaker was, he obviously controlled his temper superbly, for he spoke in a tone a bit lover then normal, but still crystal clear, and unwavering.

As he heard the voice insult Lily, James threw all the caution into the wind and barged in. He knew that there was only one Lily in school at present time, and the flock of rich red hair, only proved him to be correct to assume that the said Lily was indeed Lily Evans, the love of his life, and the current Head Girl.

The speaker, a tall, lean boy with black ponytail, was standing with his back to them, facing Lily, and obviously fuming even more. It was obvious that Lily had just finished saying something, which Marauders didn't hear, but the black-haired boy obviously did. He was responding in even frostier voice. "Don't feign innocence with me. I'm neither one of the professors nor one of your worshipers. All the worshiping of those fools must have softened what little brain you had. You know as well as I do, that there is no chance one of these two could've come up with that. Jimmy would never think about any such idea, and Rems doesn't have initiative for it…" Marauders just then noticed two other individuals in the chamber. Of one, because of the speaker, they could only notice a top of head, with uncombed black hair, and a glint under his forefead, but the other one was visible. He was as tall as lily, give or take an inch, had a bizarre mix of red and black hair, which stuck out in some spiky hairstyle, a pair of glasses were perched high up on his nose, and, although they couldn't see his face well, his profile seemed familiar. Of course, James didn't pay attention to any of it. His whole concentration was upon boy who dared insult Lily!

"Don't you dare treat her like that!" He practically roared at the boy's back, and to his surprise, a moment later found himself in an air-tight bubble, and the boys response, that he made over his shoulder, was slightly muted, but he still could hear it clear enough. "I'll treat my sister however I please".

Then, the boy with bizarre hair gasped in shock, upon seeing them (the Marauders), but quickly collected himself, stepped up to the speaker, and whispered quietly to him. He turned around, and in process revealed the third boy, as well as gave the Marauders a better view of Lily, which showed them that James was gravely wrong; nothing but the eyes was anything like Lily Evans' on that face. Yet, her face, and the face of the tallest boy which was exactly like hers, except the eyes and the fact that the boy wore round glasses, did have an uncanny similarity to one other face in that chamber. James'.

The speaker boy, took one look at them, did a double take, and then closed his eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. When he opened his eyes once more, he shot a quick, meaningful glare to the Lily girl, and gave a nod to the boy with bizarre hair towards the Marauders, and whispered something, then nodded the top of his head towards the third boy, the one with James' face. The red-black haired boy nodded yes, and they parted. The black hair to the third boy, and started whispering to the taller boy, which made the latter one's chocolate eyes to widen to the size of teacups, and the other one towards the Marauders, and, after a moment's take, the Lily girl followed him.

"The Marauders I presume?" and not even waiting for an answer, he proceeded: "Glad to see all of you so youthful…" his face spread itself into James' infamous lopsided grin at that weird statement. "…I'm Remus Potter, your namesake uncle Remus, the tall one is my elder brother, and shares your name as well as your face grandpa, the broody one is my younger brother, whom except the name and the love for his hair shares nothing else with you uncle Sirius, and this wonderful lady by my side is our beloved sister Lily." He finished with a smirk, at their shock.

After a moment of dead silence, three voices suddenly shouted in shock, at the same time:

"Grandpa?"

"Uncle Sirius?"

"Uncle Remus?"


	3. PTT: Chapter 2 Family affairs

Potters through time

Chapter two: Family affairs

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had, in all of it's long years, rarely been witness to such franatic, distressful search as it had that September the fifth 2016.

Samantha Potter roamed the grand castle, which housed the school, in great speed, without any apparent pattern, and seemed almost panicked, all in all, very akin to a fly; yet, in reality, she was very hard from panic, and the firm, fierce expression of determination attached to her face only accentuated it. The said determinated look was actually so intense that even the head boy, and head girl had jumped out of her way, without even realizing what, or why had they done it.

She was in a state of mild distress and major annoyance. Her eldest brothers and sister had disappeared; vanished; gone missing; were nowhere to be found. Just pick your favorite. And, the worst of all, it was all upon her to trace their movement, and figure what had happened and where had they went. She knew that she couldn't count on Clint, since he was in his O.W.L. year, and had more than enough upon his plate, without her burdening him with this problem as well. Triplets were out of question as well, for, as much as she hated to think negatively about any member of her family, even Sirius had to admit that they were pretty much useless for anything besides quidditch; and emuling Lily in Amy's case. And the twins? They had the mind, and the skill to aid her, but the fact was that they had absolutely no experience on finding their way thru the castle, and as such, were not an option either.

In her reverie, she unconsciously wandered right around the corner, and into a group of haughty Slytherin seventh years that were in a pick-on-a-Gryffindor mood.

Extremely unfortunately for them, she was in no mood to deal with them. Pacifically that is.

At the same time, Clinton Dursley, known as Iron Clint among his piers, not that it mattered, emerged from the opposite corner of that very corridor, his girlfriend of a year and a half, Marylyn Shayne, and their best friends, the McGruss twins, Morgan and Morag, next to him. And although they were in school for only a couple of days, they were, already, very deeply engrossed in a discussion over their latest transfiguration lesson, and the theory over the spell they were practicing.

Marylyn was the first to notice the scene in front of them. She let out a shriek of panic, effectively breaking the discussion and drawing the attention of other three upon the events she just witnessed; she unconsciously reached to grab her boyfriend's hand.

"Clint! They are attacking your cousin! We have to aid her!" she told Clint, the tone of her voice clearly and obviously betraying the panic she felt, as she tried, unsuccessfully, to pull him towards his cousin, but he refused to move an inch. The tone of his voice, as he was replaying, was filled to the brim with amusement.

"WE have to do nothing but stand back, and enjoy the show. It would be rude to interrupt anyway."

Morgan shot him scornful, withering glance, while Marylyn gave him half astonished, half disgusted look. He pointedly ignored both of them, and grinned impishly.

They simultaneously mouthed, probably to berate him, but Morag's shout of admiration stopped them.

"Wow! I'll be damned, look at her! She is bloody amazing! Unbelievable!" the reverting of his voice back into his thick Scottish accent only served as proof of how thrilled he was.

They, or actually, only the girls, managed to turn just in time to catch the sight of Samantha finishing off the last one of her assailants with very nasty jelly-jail jinx, that left him in a hard block of purple slime, only his nose protruding out of it, that reeked in unfathomably disgusting odor.

"Clint, does she…" Started Morag excitedly, with a star-struck expression upon his face, but Clint just smirked and cut him off.

"Nope, but Mo… Don't even go there. Better for you to just drop it."

"Aw, C'mon on Clint. I'm your best mate, and you know…" Morag started of indignantly, and apparently somewhat offended, but, once again, Clint cut him off, this time not even turning to face him, as he went up to his cousin.

"Precisely. It's you I fear for, not her. She can't take excellent care for herself. Now drop it."

As the two of them bantered, they finally got near to Samantha. Or better said, they couth up with the girls who, nearly immediately after the end of the fight, rushed up to Samantha, and started to fuss about her.

This, though, only seamed to annoy her further, and wear down her volatile temper. She finally lost it, and snapped up on them.

"Oh, for the love of God and Merlin, will you two knock it out. It takes more than a few of stuffed-up arrogant slimeballs to cause me any harm!"

Clint's grin instantly grew into full fledged, head splitting, ear to ear smile, as he looked at the back of one of his favorite cousins.

"Brilliant performance there Sams, old girl. Simply ingeniou…" He began praising her, but in the middle of his speech, she turned to face him, and he did a double take at her facial expression, his appraising speech completely forgotten. His smile melted and he grew serious, and his face assumed concerned, guarded expression. "Sammy, tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing I can't handle by myself. There's no need for you to worry about it." Her response was quick, and although she didn't deny her distress, it was obvious that there was more than met the eye, and she was adamant not to allow anyone but herself to bear the burden of that trouble.

She still reasoned that he already had his, more than, fair share of stress up ahead, an she be damned if she brought him more.

Yet, Clint thought different, and her refusal to allow anyone but herself to worry, an annoying habit she picked up from her father, only made HIM more adamant to find out what was bothering her.

"Whether I should concern myself over it or not, is upon me to decide. And I can't decide until I hear what is the trouble." He spoke calmly, seriously, but there was also a distinct note of finality in his voice. And, all throughout his speech he examined her face thoroughly, and carefully.

To someone else, her face would betray no more than some trouble, some annoyance, and a whole lot of determination. Clint, on the other side had the benefit of growing up with her, or more precisely, watching her grow up next to him, and thus was one of the rare persons who could reed expression on Samantha's face on a much deeper level. There he noticed that the mild distress was actually a major one, and that she was also afraid. This disturbed him; if you could count on anything, it were Remuses cool-headed brilliance, Sirius' fierce family protectiveness, and Samy's ferociousness. Still, he was a bit calmed by the obvious fact that the annoyance was upon herself, for being afraid at all. He knew it was far from normal thirteen-year-old behavior, but for a Potter, it was rather expectable.

Suddenly, his insights kicked in into turbo drive. There was only one person he could think of that could make her that distressed…

"It's Lily, isn't it?" He asked tentatively, and a small flicker in her eye answered him that if he was not one hundred percent correct in his assessment, he was hitting pretty close.

"What did she get herself into this time?" he asked in a soft, compassionate tone.

Finally realizing that there was no way she could keep him out of it now, Samantha finally gave up eluding to answer, and felt a pang of happiness that she could count on him to aid her, not that she would ever admit being glad over it, and with a defeated sigh, told him briskly, before continuing on her search.

"I'll tell you after lunch. Old place."

As she was moving past Morag, who was eyeing her pretty appreciatively, she suddenly bolted, and her elbow had, quite excruciatingly, connected with his ribs.

"I'm not a piece of cattle, or a vegetable at the market to be ogled at, so I recommend you to mind your manners McGruss." She reprimanded him coolly before setting of again.


	4. PTT: Chapter 3 Ongoings, part 1

Potters through time

Chapter three Ongoings, pat 1

"Now, let me get this straight. You four came from the future as a result of some experiment that failed, and apparently, are my grandchildren…" asked the bewildered and skeptical James Potter. Senior.

"Wow granps, didn't know you had such remarkable deductive skills…" came Lily's mocked answer, but, before her grandfather could retort, her brother calmly silenced her with a quick mouth-shutting charm, and proceeded as if it was quite a normal occurrence. Her youngest twin, to be exact.

"Sorry for that, grandfather, we spoiled her way too much for anyone's good. And, no matter how absurd our claims may seem to you, Potter's oath that it is as we spoke." He assured the flabbergasted Marauders.

Yet, Sirius, still, was not very convinced by their story. "How do we know that you're not just some wannabee pranksters who wish to carve their way by pulling-on the Marauders?" he asked suspiciously.

His junior namesake mouthed an answer, but his middle brother beat him to it.

"James, not you grandpa, would you show them the exhibit A?" he asked courtly to his brother, but his face betrayed that he was joking. James, junior, gave him a funny, 'what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about' kind of look that caused his brothers to make simultaneous sighs of exasperation.

"The ring you dimwit" told him his sister, that just managed to break down the ward from her mouth. She then proceeded to send series of death glares, which could chase away the whole armies of giants and trolls, to her Sirius, but he was rather unaffected by them. He turned towards her, and gave her stare that could chill off the sun; and half the stars from the sky, as well.

They continued their staring contest while the younger James approached the older one. They exchanged identical nervous looks, by identical hazel eyes. Finally, younger James raised his right hand, and showed his would-be grandfather and uncles thick silver ring upon his middle finger.

Senior James' eyes bulged up to the size of teacups. He suddenly raised his own right hand, to observe the identical ring upon his own middle finger.

"Their story is legit." He said after a moment, his voice and face betraying his utter bewilderment.

"You can't copy family signet." He added, off handedly, and unnecessary.

Suddenly, senior Sirius', face broke out in humongosly gargantouose smile. "Jimmy the gramps!" he roared in bark like laughter, throwing himself upon James, the senior, and catching him in headlock. "You sly old stag, you…" he continued the laugh, while messing his best mates hair way further than it was already.

"Geroff you dumb mutt!" muttered James, as he struggled to escape Padfoot's grasp. Still, his face was also sporting head-splitting grin.

While the two of them were struggling, Sirius and Lilly finally broke their glaring contest. It ended up as a draw, since both of them averted their gazes at the same time.

Sirius was the first one to talk. "Well, I'm off to inform the headmaster of this occurrence. If you'll excuse me…" he went for the doors of the chamber, but right before exiting, he abruptly turned, and nodded to each marauder. "Grandfather. Uncle Remus. Uncle Peter. Uncle Sirius." And then finally went out, followed by mystified, and shocked expressions of marauders.

Finally, James, senior, broke the uncomfortable silence. "Is he always that… formal?"

"Oh, he can be as odd as an oddball…" answered younger Remus offhandedly "…But you can hardly blame him. He voluntarily took the duty of family watchdog, and with a family as large as ours…"

He was denied the opportunity to leave off strong impression by trailing off, by his sister's harsh, icily cold words directed toward thunderstruck Sirius, with whom, just a few moment's previous she was having exremely friendly chit-chat.

"He might get overly official at times, but he at least has the ability to think straight, and not screw things up, which is way more than could be said for you!" After which she promptly turned on her heel, and, well the closest thing to what she had done would be storming off, but she was way too graceful doing it, that, under no condition, could you call it 'storming off'.

Sirius stared at her back, as if he was petrified, until time-traveling Remus' voice broke his shocked reverie. "Uncle Sirius, you have to understand one thing… Sirius and Lily are still the closest pair of siblings in our family. Not even Neal and Mat share such bond as the two of them, and they are Identical twins, well except the eyesight, but that is ire…"

"Li'l Bro, you're rambling." His brother cut him off, a small, warm smirk playing across his face

"I might be fourteen minutes younger, but I sure act more mature than you Jay." Retorted Remus good-naturedly. Seemingly forgetting their company, the two brothers continued their friendly banter, until their would-be grandfather cut them off.

"Who are Mat and Neal, and you still didn't explain why your sister blew her fuse so suddenly." James was torn out between trying to act coolly and maturely, and thus leave off good impression upon his future grandsons; and hide up how much amusing and interesting he found the whole situation. Then he added as an afterthought "And what did you mean when you said 'with a family as large as ours…'?"

Remus, Potter, looked at him, and mouthed to answer, but then thought better of it, and shut his mouth, till he composed his answer. He heaved a sigh, and said "Gentleman, we should move to some more comfortable place, for sorting this will take a while…

On his way to Headmaster's office, Sirius Potter was struggling an inner battle, as his two most important goals clashed violently. On one side, his eternal mission of always protecting and looking after his many siblings was heavily compromised by his, and his twins' lapse into the past, but, on the other side, here he had the opportunity to meet his grandparents, and his great-uncle Sirius, after whom he was named; of whom he only heard legends, and which were the most important issues of his near-fanatical study of his family history, all four branches of it.

Although he wasn't paying any attention on his way, he found himself right in front of the gargoyle that guarded headmaster's office, without missing a single turn in the labyrinth-like castle.

He subdued a sigh, and slowly traced his finger across gargoyle's chest, until he found a point that held no difference to an untraind eye, or so to speak. Quickly and forcibly, he jabbed his finger in that spot, an heard the reasuring grunt from the stone monster.

"You're letting me in, or…?" He didn't even have to finish that sentence before Gargoyle hastily jumped out of his way. He flashed the Gargoyle a grin, and thanked him for his services.

As he passed it, he heard the unmistekable grumble about work-harrasement. He could help it. He laughed. He didn't know why, but that, milion times repeated, event always had such an effect upon him.

By the time he had finished his rise, his face went it's usual, serious, self again, and assumed this-is-strictly-bussines half-grin, before he made a quick nock, and, without waiting for an answer. Marched right into the office.

The old man upon the table looked surprised. It was an accomplishment rare could achive. Or so he was told. "Proffesor Dumbledore, we have a discussion to make…"

Without himself knowing why, Dumbledore's eye twinkling intensyfied several times.

Lilian Magdalena Potter was fuming. And not so much as to her uncle Sirus'comment, as many would have thought, most of her fammily included, but at herself. She knew that her fight with Sirius was pointless and childlish, and that he had every right, and the moral duty as well, to do what he did, and to treat her as he is. She, herself soaked in shame, selfpity, and anger, and she was, as to her even greater shame, following the line of lighter ressistance, or better said 'the easy way around', and tried to make Sirius the guilty one. Still, she refused to admit, although she knew in her heart, that what she had done was not only wrong, but also an atrocity; and for what? Because of foolish jealousy, she lost the trust and respect of her closest sibling, and heavily disapointed her father, a feet she foolishly belived unacomplishable by her.

She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to run, and hide from the onslought of guilt, selfloathing, and emotions that heavily beared upon her. She knew that it was not something she could ask her dady to make it better, and that she couldn't ignore it, and let her brothers take care of it. She had to deal with it by herself, and that teryfied her.

She found herself in top chamber of one of the towers. She had no clue which one it was, nor had she the will or wish to check, by the means of looking thru the window. She crumpled by the wall, and started doing something she refused to do since she was five. She alowed the damns behind her eyes to open up, and cried her heart out, as all of her cooped emotions had burst out, and slammed back to her.

She had no idea, how long she stayed there, nor had she the idea when had the soft hands surounded her and the soft, caring, femine voice started to murmur conforts and reasurances in her ear.

When she finaly looked to her comforter, she found herself looking into a girl, maybe a bit older than herself. With the eyes of her father. Exact shape, exact shade of emerald green, exact carring, loving, twinkle.


	5. PTT: Chapter 4 The gathering

AN: I won't apologize for not updating in a wile. Let's just say higher forces prevented me, and leave it at that.

Disclaimer: All the references, events and character of Harry Potter franchise do not belong to me.

Potters through time

Chapter four: The gathering

While her older sister was missing, and her younger one was roaming the school in search of the earlier mentioned Amanda Potter was sulking in Gryffindor common room. Well, not exactly sulking, more likely torturing herself over the role, although unintentionally given, that she had in her younger sister's… No, she couldn't even think about it…

In the meanwhile, the rest of her housemates, sans the first years that still didn't get to know her, were getting quite worried over the usually flirty, lucky-go-happy girl. Sure, they have noticed a bit of tension in the usually tight knit circles of Potter kids, but nearly a week of almost lethargic grimness and gloominess of who was known as one of Hogwarts biggest light-heads, not that they would utter it anywhere one of her siblings could hear, was thoroughly disturbing.

And two students had enough of that. Strangely, those two were only first years. Not so strange in the light of the information that those two happened to be her brothers. Brian and Connor Potter, the ninth and tenth child, by thirteen minutes difference, of the Potter family, seamed to be blessed, or cursed, by the double amount of their family's main export article: Stubbornness, and the 'no nonsense' attitude equaled only by that of their third sister, and thus could take only so much of Amy's foolish self torment.

Wordlessly, they communicated which should do what, and, approached their elder sister.

"Amy, I love you dearly, but so swear me by all that is dear to me, I'll hex you to next universe if you don't knock all this foolishness off." Connor growled to her solemnly, earnestly, and, for most part, irritably.

Before she could even raise her eyes to look at her baby brothers, Brian added his opinion, but he did it softly, understandingly, and warmly: "I know that you must feel pretty awfully right now, after all, what had happened was horrible, but you didn't do anything wrong, you were tricked, and by someone you have idolized all your life no less, and as such, you are a victim of circumstances. Besides, even if any responsibility for that was yours, Sammy wouldn't… No, bar that, Sammy couldn't hold it against you; it's just not in her system to do something like that… Heck, she's even ready to forgive Lily, and she was the main culprit. So, why don't you snap out of it, and shape out a bit. C'mon, I want my smiling sis back…" a small, warm smile was playing across his face, and his chocolate eyes were sparkling in that obnoxiously cute way that only he of all of their brothers and sisters had developed. Against her will, Amy felt a watery smile coming involuntarily to her lips.

"Are you certain that you two are only eleven-years old? I could swear that Con is irritable old geezer, and you Bri, a middle aged, fatherly healer." She tried to sound her usual self, as she tried to tease them, but her voice was still shaky. Still, the anguish seamed to lessen from her face considerably.

Connor's face was suddenly graced by disturbingly devilish smirk.

"Seams she got us busted, eh Clarence? Should we obliviate her?"

All brightness immediately left Brian's face, and was replaced by cold fury. "Con, call me that disgusting name one more time, and I swear to YOU, by all that is dear to ME, that you'll get the unique opportunity to examine if the theories about alternate dimensions are true; I'll bloody banish you to one of them!"

Connor however was completely unbaffled by the threat. "Language Clarence, language. I'd like to see you trying to explain to mum why I'm not inhabiting this plane anymore, and to aunt Hermione how did you managed to do bypass some whatever that had stopped her of doing interdimensional study ages ago." His voice was infuriatingly cheerful as he teased his older twin.

Brian, who was seething with rage at this time, drew his wand, or, rather, started to draw his wand, but it continued moving, as if aided by momentum, pulled out of his grip, and continued flying until it ended in Amy's outstretched hand.

Although she physically resembled her mother in great degree, few people would say that they were alike; but at that moment, the resemblance to both her mother, and her mother's mother, and so on, was downright unnerving. She, with her five foot six, gave of uncanny resemblance to saber-tooth tiger, and her vivid green eyes only made her seam more tiger like.

"Brian Clarence Potter, what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? Not hexing your brother because he is calling you by your given name, I trust." Her voice was calm and cold, and her tone sharp enough to cut a dragon in half. Brian had the grace to look downright pathetic in his shame. Connor on the other hand looked as if he had single handedly won the quidditch world cup; that is until his furious older sister turned to him. "And you…" She scolded, nailing him by her intense gaze "…You should know better than to provoke him. Really! You might be only eleven years old, but you are still Potter children, and that means controlling your natural instincts, as it is under your obligation to take care and uphold our public image!" Her eyes were practically blazing by that point.

The whole Gryffindor common room was stunned silent. Still, the silence didn't last long, for, the very next moment, a singular clapping was heard, and soon was joined by claps from the rest of the room.

The clap starter stepped up, still not stopping with the claps.

"Bravo! Bravo! This was the best impersonation of mum, grandmum, and pretty much every female member of our family from Prewit side, I have ever laid my eyes on. No, bar that, this was THE one ultimate 'saber-tooth-tiger' impression ever!"

Amanda blushed so fiercely, that it became quite hard to tell difference between her hair and her face, and this caused a round of laughs, giggles, and chuckles. Amy, if possible, blushed even further, and the twins got torn up between laugh, and blushing themselves.

Samantha, on the other hand, remained completely impassive, and unperturbed. She had sent a quick look at the laughing crowd, and as if affected by some strange force, they immediately broke off their laugh, and returned to what they were doing before the whole scene commenced. Some would later wonder why they did it, especially the sixth and seventh years; it was not as if she had frightened them; it was ludicrous to even think that. No, it was more like they simply all had felt the mutual need to break it off, and make scarce.

"Well, you two heard our big sis; consider yourselves grounded. Now of to your room, and I don't want to even smell that you have abandoned it unless for purpose of attending for your primal needs or attending to your education."

And at that moment, Connor proved to the whole house that he was the dafter of the twins. He tried to argue.

"You can't…"

One look into Samantha's eyes was enough to silence him, so in sudden sprout of meekness, he suddenly appeared by the stairways and ran to catch up with his twin.

No sooner had the twins disappeared, Samantha, in an outburst of very un-Samantha-like behavior, had flunged herself into her older sister's arms, and in emotion filled voice proclaimed

"By the twenty generations of Potters, I've never been as proud of anything or anyone in my entire life!"

Rather flushed, and a bit embarrassed, Amanda answered her absent-mindedly

"Twenty three, actually, including us."

Samantha looked at her with stunned expression, for a second, before, once again she hugged her sister fiercely, and let out a jovial laugh.

"Amy, whatever anyone ever tell you, including myself there, you are a treasure, and don't you forget that!"

Amanda just gave her a confused smile, but nodded nonetheless. All of this was proving to be way out of her spectrum, but she enjoyed seeing that her sister still loved her, and apparently more than she ever suspected.

Taking a moment to recover herself to her normal brisk self, Samantha was struck by a sudden idea. Taking a long, examining look at Amanda, she suspected that she could use Amy in the search after all.

"Wait here for a moment, I have to go pick some stuff from my room, and then there was something you can help me and Clint with. OK?" And not even waiting for an answer, Sammy bolted upstairs to the girls dorm.

Amanda was startled and confused, but she knew that her sister needed help, and Samantha, quite alike Lily on that account, was loathe to ask for help. Usually. That meant that she really needed help, and besides she owed a few favors to Clint. Setting that in her mind, Amanda suddenly felt better since… Well ever. This was actually the first time in her life that anyone asked her to help, quidditch issues excluded (and even there rarely).

As few people as those that usually noticed her resemblance to her mother, would expect to find a keen analytical mind buried deep under all of the fluff, flirt, and gossiping, yet she was actually the only of her kin that stood any chance playing chess against her uncle Ron. Even Genevieve, his oldest daughter who he himself taught how to play chess, stood only nearly able to match Amanda. The only reason that mostly anyone in her family overlooked that, was because she actually played chess only when she couldn't find anything else to do; or when her uncle invited her to a game.

That is how she managed to startle the descending Samantha with a simple statement

"We are trying to decipher where had the quads gone."

Although astonished beyond comparation, Sammy simply nodded and confirmed with a simple "Yes." Not even stopping to look at Amy on her way to the portrait.

Their track thru the long winded corridors of school was long, but quiet one. Amy was quiet because she had seen no reason to speak any more; Sammy because she was contemplating the wrongs she did to her second older sister. She now saw why Sirius had always claimed that Amanda was a treasure buried in the muck, and for the first time ever, she felt herself inferior to her. She now realized that Amanda was not too, it shamed her to ever before had thought that way yet she did, dumb to think for herself, but a conscious choice of eternal love and trust, and for that much, she appreciated being her sister.

Finally, they reached their destination. It was a winded corridor that didn't seem to have been used in quite a while. At least not regularly. And there, standing almost bored was a towering blonde figure of their cousin.


	6. PTT: Chapter 5 Ongoings, part 2

Potters through time

Chapter five: Ongoings, part 2

Remus Potter led the small party, consisted of his older brother, his would-be grandfather, his adoptive uncle after whom he was named, the boy that would grow to betray his closest friends, serve devotedly to the most vile thing the world had ever encountered, and ultimately, to deliver the victory on silver platter to the side of light and sacrifice himself so Remus' father could finish the dreadful war once and for all; and finally the last, but not the least, the legendary, indestructible, Sirius Black, well, at least indestructible in spirit.

The Marauders had to admire the skill with which the pair of young timetravelers scaled the castle. Not once had the two of them been caught off guard, and they managed to evade every ghost, hide from every professor, and warn James and Remus Lupin of every sneaking attempt of the students, with uncanny proficiency. Their knowledge of the passages, and shortcuts however, was nothing short of miraculous. They led the confounded Marauders thru no less than three passages of which's existence the senior members of their little party had not even the faintest idea of.

And then, they arrived to their destination. The familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Bramby (sp?), aviated them. Instead of making the usual three passages, however, Remus and James simply approached the third troll on the right, and took turns to whisper something on it's ear. The troll, rather regrettably, moved aside, to revel a small niche. Without a blink, Remus plunged his hand into the niche, and several moments later, the door to the room of requirements appeared.

With a lopsided smirk at the astonishment of marauders, he made a small bow to his brother and asked in mocked courtesy:

"Would you wish to do the honors?"

The quality of James' ability to act oftentimes surprised Remus, and his love for making acts in mostly every situation severely irked him; this one time, however, he greeted it vehemently.

"Thou are most kind, young one. I would be honored beyond merit to do so." He answered in perfect middle English court accent.

Then he turned to the four, already shocked, youths, and with a grin as wide as quidditch pitch, pronounced officially.

"Gentlemen, welcome to our humble abode." Before he dramatically swung open the door. The first thing that came to anyone's mind, when encountered by that particular room, would be cozy. Actually, it was so cozy that it should've been illegal. Thy myriad of colors, instead of being offensive, and kitsch, was ingeniously matched, and set up, so it pleased the eye effortlessly, and eased the mind simply by it's presence. There was something about it that, in some mysterious, inexplainable way, forced everyone into leisure behavior.

Dominating the wall above the fireplace, was a large, scarlet curtain. By James' off hand comment about the nice touch, when he looked at it, there was indication that usually it wasn't there.

The two of them almost had to drag the completely breathless Marauders inside. Finding seats for everyone was not a problem at all, since multitude of soft, plush chairs were scattered throughout the spacious chamber, not to mention the three comfortable sofas, and at least two dozens of large, soft sitting-pillows.

While they nearly forced the Marauders into the chairs and sofa, the two young Potters, however remained standing. They gave the four ample time to come over their shock, before they began. Or rather, before Remus began, since, more or less, all James was doing was offering some kind of symbolic support, by standing next to his brother, while the later did all the talking.

"Before any of you asks. Yes, this place is real. It is a recreation of the den, back home." He made a pause there, so to let them digest the info, before he continued. "I think that the easiest way to answer most of the questions asked back in that dungeon chamber, is to show you, and since I don't believe in all that, step by step nonsense, I present you, our family." As if on cue, which it probably was, come to think of it, the curtain separated and moved to each side, reveling quite large family portrait beneath it.

The portrait presented a bespectacled man of some thirty years with messy, jet black hair, and sparkling emerald eyes, sitting upon the couch in exact replica of that same chamber, although it was the other way around, next to red-haired woman of about the same age, with warm chocolate brown eyes. Upon their collective lap, there were five little children of about five or so. Two barely older were sitting in front of that couch and playing. Sprawled on the back of the sofa was a short, black haired girl of nine or ten. Of to the left were two nearly completely identical boys, holding a red haired girl upon their shoulders. Of to the right was a small mountain of a blond, serious boy. And upon the ceiling perched in a sofa, that mirrored the one with their parents and younger sisters and brothers, were the quads, some three years younger, and gravitation, apparently, had no effect upon them.

Before the senior occupants of the chamber had even the slightest time to take in what they were seeing, The younger Potter brother started to make the introductions.

"Since you gents are already acquainted with the four of us, it seems pointless to begin with the oldest, so I'll reverse the order and begin with the muffins…" His brother collapsed back on sofa at that particular title. "… or better known as the Quintets. Those would be the five on mum's and dad's lap. Starting from right to left, the first would be Leo. As you've probably already deducted, it is shorten form of Leonel, and he seams to have grabbed a bucketful from Grandmother's part of gene-pool. His female counterpart is Loren and the tiny one next to her with black hair is our little Jenny. I swear, Jennifer is the sweetest kid to ever grace this world. The little red haired imp would be Denny, or Denzel. You know, you four should be really proud of him, even now he already shows a mischievous streak, six miles wide. And the final one is Riana, and yes, she is a girl, albeit short-cropped hair and scraped knees and elbows. The DIS-identical twins that are playing in front of the couch are Brian and Connor. Bri, the red haired one is older, but Con is the grouchy wry cynic. Than, the kind milady, that looks like feminine image of dad, that is, oh, so graciously, sprawled upon the sofa back would be Samantha, Sammy for short. The only one of us without a twin. She is also the only person that I know of that could stare down a giant, and send him to clean up his cave. That is not a metaphor. She really did that. The giant was semi civilized, but still… You get my point. And, to complete upon the potter spawn would be the triplets. Our easy-go-lucky, flirt of a sister Amanda, and her two twins, who are, rather unfortunately completely missed the point of having any rationality within them, resulting in them being incapable of thinking about anything but quidditch, food, quidditch, girls, quidditch, and did I happen to mention quidditch?"

Speaking in harsh, serious tone, his older brother reprimanded him.

"That was completely out of the line!"

Remus had cast one look upon his frowning face, and then broke out in howls of laughter, James not far off behind him.

Sirius, Remus and Peter regarded the two writhing figures on the floor with unconcealed confusion and fascination. James, on the other hand rose up from his sitting position, and, in shaky steps approached the portrait. More by instinct, than any kind of purpose he lightly put fingers upon the image of his would be son. He stood there, lost in his own, personal universe, while his future grand-sons were rolling all over the floor in gales of laughter, and his best mates observed his forementioned grandsons' wacky antics.

And then, as his eyes flew all over the painting, absorbing all of the faces, one face stuck his mind. The blocky, serious, blond boy of to the side of the couch. He turned to his grandsons with a frown upon his usually cheerful face.

"You said that you have finished with introducing us with your siblings? Than, who is the large boy of to the side?"

It took Remus additional half a minute to shake off the laughter enough to respond to his grandfather.

"I was getting to that, before this buffoon…" at that point he nudged his, still recovering, brother, with his foot "… Had sent me into laughing marathon. That baby giant of a boy would be our cousin, Clinton. Dad had saved him from his parents, dad's first cousin by mother's side and his wife, who absolutely despise magic, before Clint was even a year old. Ever since, Clint is living with us. He is our brother by all but blood. And house. The chap had to be dreadfully intelligent, logical, and rational and end up in Ravenclaw. Still, we managed to corrupt him somewhat…"

\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/

Albus Dumbledore was a man with great many years of experience. He had seen much, heard much, felt much, and lived thru entirely too much to be easily caught off guard. Few believed that there was anything that could surprise him any more.

That made the presence of the boy in his office, as well as the boys story quite noteworthy. But what even more surprised the great wizard was boy's attitude about the whole matter. Most normal boys his age would be confused, and at least a bit disconcerted. The boy, who claimed his name was Sirius Potter, was patient, fluent, passive, and a bit tired. His face didn't abandon the business like expression during his complete narrative. In short, Dumbledore got the feeling that the sole reason for this visit, was to tell him: We're her by accident, we know the rules, and don't get in our way, we'll figure a way back for ourselves.

Sirius had finished his tale, rose from the chair he had freely taken during the exchange with the older wizard, and made a curt nod. And, without waiting, he abandoned the headmaster's office.

All Dumbledore could manage after the boy had left was a single, perturbed: "Peculiar."

As if responding to his companion's anxiousness, the phoenix chirped a few divine melodies. The last one had a distinct feel of inquisitiveness.

"Strangely, Fawkes, but I find myself believing him word for word as well…"

Lily Evans, a headgirl, and a star pupil, found herself at an unwanted puzzle. Like with all puzzles, her mind, both conscious and subconscious parts would simply not give her any peace until the puzzle was solved. The sole problem was that the said puzzle was one James Potter, a conceited and troublesome, albeit highly intelligent and charming boy. She did find him rather attractive, but his arrogance and bulling made her nearly despise him. At least as much as it would be possible to despise James Potter, and not turn it into religion like one Severus Snape did.

And now, he was also a headboy to her own headgirl. It severely complicated matter, and in some ways, also made things much more simple. He seemed to take his new responsibilities seriously, which was highly unusual for him, and that change troubled her.

When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she decided to do an impromptu patrol of the towers. It was highly improbable that she would find anyone there on the first night of the year, and the view would help her collect her thoughts.

Yet, as fortune would have it, from the top of the very first tower that she decided to visit, subdued sobs and weeps were heard. A distinctive sounds of someone crying.

Not stopping even to consider alternatives, she rushed up the remaining stairs to the chamber to find a form of an unknown girl crumpled against one of the walls. Instinctively, she gathered the sobbing girl into her arms and tried to comfort her. While her mouth murmured soft comforts, her subconciousnes marked down 'another puzzle that needs to be solved'.


End file.
